Over My Dead Body
by Stylexo
Summary: Craig is assigned into a group project with Clyde, Cartman, and Butters. But Craig and Cartman are having trouble agreeing on what historical event they should write about. Cartman plans getting revenge on Craig unless he agrees to write about what Cartman wants to write about. WARNING(S): Coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park. **

* * *

School had just started for the day.

As I make my way through the hallway to first period, I run into the school counselor.

"Aw shit.", I thought.

"Howdy Craig."

"Hi Mr. Mackey."

"How are you doing this morning, m'kay?"

"I'm fine."

"That's nice. I suppose I'll see you in a couple of hours, m'kay?"

"You probably will."

Mr. Mackey then nods and walks to his office. I proceed walking to class. As I walk into the classroom, walking towards my seat, the bell rings.

"Craig Tucker! Your late again!"

"But I was in the classroom before the bell rang."

"But you weren't in your seat!"

"Oh christ..."

"Thats the third tardy this week! One more and you get a detention slip!"

"Whatever..."

"DON'T SASS ME BOY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Sure."

Ugh how I hated first period. Maybe because I was still half asleep and I couldn't concentrate, or because the teacher is just a stupid asshole. The bell finally rings to go to second period, which is even worse because that teacher hates me. I mean REALLY hates me. I have a D- in that class. Stupid bitch.

As the school hours fade away, I realize that I still have 6th and 7th period left. Thank you Jesus.

I make my way into 6th period and take a seat next to Clyde, who has a _Playboy_ magazine hidden underneath his textbook. I look over to my left and notice Kyle, whose textbook is open with his completed homework stuffed in between two pages of his textbook. One minute until the bell. I get up out of my seat to go get a drink of water. As I walk by Kenny's desk I notice his parka was on inside-out. I let out a small chuckle then proceed on getting a drink then making my way back to my seat. The bell rings.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be starting a group project. Your project has to be about your favorite historical event. Now if its something not well thought out, well you'll be getting a low grade. You have to write a full page paper about the historical event you choose, then create a powerpoint to go along with your paper. You will then present it to the class. Today we're just going to figure out who is in your group, then next week you'll have all week to work on your paper, then over the weekend on your powerpoint. There can only be up to 4 in your group. Any questions?" The class remained silent. "Well okay then, go ahead and form into your groups."

I immediately looked over at Clyde. I at least wanted to be with one cool kid. Yes, I considered Clyde cool. Clyde had pushed his desk against mine so we could start forming our group. Well, hopefully nobody else would join us. I looked over, and at Kyle's desk sat Stan, Kenny, and Tweek. I was shocked that Cartman wasn't a part of their group. It looked like everyone had already been part of a group, except Butters and Cartman. Hopefully, they'll get together and do this project themselves so just me and Clyde could be partners for this project. But instead, I seen them go up to the teacher's desk. God, please help me.

"Teacher, we don't have a group to go to."

"Okay Cartman, well it looks like you and Butters can go over to Clyde and Craig, since its only just them."

I look at the teacher's desk and notice Cartman and Butters walking over to us. This can't be good.

Cartman and Butters walks up to us. "Hey Craig. Hey Clyde." It sounded more like Clhyde to me.

"Hey asshole.", was my response.

"Craig, its all good. I already know what we can write about."

"You do?!"

"Of course. We're writing about Adolf Hitler."

"Um... I was thinking something a little less... terrible."

"Hitler is my favorite historical person meaning he was a part of my favorite historical event! So we're gonna write about him!"

"Well he isn't mine. What about you Clyde?"

"No."

"Butters?"

"Huh what? Sorry today I have been having issues so I haven't been able to focus very well."

"Is Hitler your favorite historical event?"

"What?! No!"

"There, its settled. We're not writing about Hitler so you can just go home and cry to your stuffed animals!"

"Fahn! Just fahn! I don't wanna be in this stupid group anyways! Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"Okay, see you Monday!"

"Oh hamburgers! I hope he's okay!"

"He'll be fine Butters. Just let him be the little whiny bitch he is."

Cartman throws me a nasty look. Then leaves the classroom.

The bell rings to go to 7th period, which is fine with me, because that means only less then an hour until school ends for the week. On my way to my locker, I run into Cartman, who is out pouting in front of his locker.

"Dick.", he quietly said to me.

I flip him off and continue on walking to my locker. After I get my textbook for class I check my cellphone for any new emails or text messages. Nothing. I put my cellphone back into my locker then started walking to class until I heard my name being called by Butters. I stop and turn around to see Butters running towards me.

"May I help you?"

"Craig! Clyde wanted us to spend the night at his house tonight to talk about our project more."

"Okay."

Butters then turns around and carries on to class. I turn around the opposite direction and walk to my final class.

* * *

School finally ends, then as soon as I exit the school building Clyde and Butters is outside waiting for me. I don't see Cartman in sight. He is more than likely still pissed at me from 6th period.

"Ready to go work on our project? I don't think Cartman will be coming to help."

"Yeah, but I need to go home for a sec to grab my pjs, toothbrush, and sleeping bag."

"Okay, well see you in a bit then!"

"Okay."

I start walking home.

* * *

I got home, the clock had just struck 3:35. I walk into the kitchen to find my mom getting things ready for dinner. By the looks of everything, I think she was just going to order pizza.

"Hey mom, I'm spending the night over at a friend's house so we can work on a project for school."

"Thats fine. Be home by dinner tomorrow."

I run upstairs to get my things packed. I go and get a small overnight bag to put my things in. I go to the bathroom to get my toothbrush, then I walk back into my bedroom to put my toothbrush in my bag. I walk over to my closet and get my pajamas and my sleeping bag. I quickly stuff them in the bag then grab my phone charger and my cellphone. I stuff those into the bag as well. I zip up the bag then sling it over my shoulder. I exit my room and walk back downstairs. "Bye mom!", I shout before leaving the house.

As I exit the house I notice that it started to snow. I take a deep breath then proceed onto walking to Clyde's house, which isn't very far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I ****do not**** own South Park or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V.**

I knock on Clyde's door. I don't know what the hell he was doing but it took him forever to answer the door. The door handle turned. As the door is opened it makes a funny, squeaky sound. "Hey! Come on in." I walk into his house. Ever since he moved into a different house the furniture was placed differently and I wasn't used the that _new house_ smell. The walls were a different color and it just didn't seem like Clyde's house to me. I walk upstairs to his room and notice Butters surfing through the channels on Clyde's tv. I look throughout Clyde's room. Its definitely bigger than his old one. I walk outside into the hallway to see his sister's room just across from his. Just to the right of Clyde's room was a guest room. I walk back into Clyde's room to bring up s conversation about our school project. But instead, Clyde speaks out first.

"You and Butters will be sharing the guest room."

"Hell no! I'm not sharing a room with Butters!"

"Well then you'll have to sleep in the living room, because I'm sure as hell not sharing my room, unless you want to sleep in my sister's room!"

"I'm not sleeping in your sisters room, I'll sleep in the living room."

That must of shut him up because he just went and sat down on his bed.  
I go and put my things in the guest room. I notice Clyde's sister walking out of her room. She stops and glances at me for a few seconds then walks downstairs. I walk back into Clyde's room and sit at his computer desk. Butters is watching _Terrence & Phillip_ and Clyde is flipping through the _Playboy_ magazine that was hidden underneath his textbook earlier. I clear my throat hoping that I'll get a chance to speak.

"So for our project I was thinking of writing about the Revolutionary War."

Clyde puts the magazine away. "Sure if you want to see Cartman melt into tears again."

"He can melt into tears! I don't care, we're not writing about Hitler!"

"Well okay."

I look over and see Butters surfing through the channels again, he must have already seen the episode that was playing. Butters stops on a channel for a few seconds. I see that _Red Racer _is on so I go and sit on the floor beside Butters.

"Do you like this show?"

"I love it!"

"Okay, I guess we'll watch it then."

30 minutes goes by fast when watching _Red Racer. _As the credits come on I look over at Clyde's alarm clock. Its 4:45. Clyde's mother comes upstairs to inform us that dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.

* * *

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

I just sat there on my bed. Craig is such an asshole! We're writing about Hitler wether he likes it or not! I honestly don't think either Clyde or Butters gives two shits about this stupid ass project anyways! I fucking hate Mr. Garrison for making us do this! Damn him to hell! I jump as my bedroom door flys open.

"Oh hey Kenny."

"Hey dude! Hows the project coming along?"

"Terrible."

"Oh well me, Kyle, Stan, and Tweek are writing about Christopher Columbus. What are you guys writing about?"

"We don't know yet."

"But the project is due in a week!"

I sighed. "I know, but Craig is being a total dick and not letting us write about Hitler!"

"You just have to stand up to him, show him whose boss."

"Yeah, your right Kenny! He can kiss my ass because I don't give a fuck what he thinks! We're writing about Hitler and if he says no again well I'll kick him square in the nuts!"

"Atta boy, Cartman!", Kenny says as he pats my back.  
I smile as he leaves my bedroom.

I head on downstairs to watch tv. I start walking downstairs and then out of nowhere I trip on one of Mr. Kitty's toys.  
I fall down the rest of the steps and land on my face. "SON OF A BITCH!" My mother walks up to me.

"Everything alright, hun?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?! I tripped on one of Mr. Kitty's toys!", I screamed at her. I go and sit on the couch and turn on _Terrence & Phillip.  
_"MOOOM! MAKE ME A BOWL OF ICE CREAM!"  
5 minutes later she comes into the living room with a bowl full of 3 scoops of 3 different flavors, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry.  
I pull my iPhone out of my pocket, checking the time, which said 5:01. I probably shouldn't be eating this close to dinnertime, but I could care less. My mother was taking me to _KFC_ at 5:40 anyways. I swore that I had the most, jacked up schedule ever. But oh well.  
Tomorrow, before church I'm going to walk up to Craig and tell him that we're doing our project on Hitler, and if he disagrees well he can just get a good ass beating. Maybe he'll learn to listen to authoritah.

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V.**

"Dinners ready!", Mrs. Donovan yells from downstairs.  
Me, Butters, and Clyde all race downstairs into the dining room. I look at whats on the table, lets see... shells, cheese, salsa, ground beef, lettuce, onions, hmm. Guess we're having tacos.  
Clyde quickly grabs a plate and puts a taco shell on it. Damn, he's faster at making a taco then Cartman eating a hotdog!  
After making 3 tacos, Clyde sits down to enjoy his meal. I watch him as he takes a bite of one of his tacos. For a guy with a small mouth, he sure took a huge bite! I notice that Butters had made one taco and already sat down to eat it. So I grab my plate and put two taco shells on it. I put ground beef on both shells, then I add lettuce, cheese, onions, and some salsa on as well. I sit down to take a bite of my first taco, I look right across the table and notice that Clyde had already ate 2 of his tacos.  
I finish up my first taco and look over to my left to see Butters, who was slowly eating his taco. I continue on and take my first bite of my second taco, then I look over at Clyde again, who has already finished his meal. He must love tacos that much.  
10 more minutes pass by, I've finished my second taco, and Butters just took the last bite of his. Clyde's father, mother, and sister had already been finished with their meals. Me, Clyde, and Butters all put our used plates in the sink, then go back upstairs to Clyde's room.  
Butters continues to watch tv, Clyde gets on world of warcraft, and I decide to be nosy and look through Clyde's tote of magazines. Most of them, being _Playboy_ magazines.

5 hours go by, and its officially 11:06 PM. I go to the guest room to get my sleeping bag, toothbrush, and pajamas.  
I walk into the bathroom, I change into my pjs and brush my teeth. I then go put my regular clothes and toothbrush in the guest room, then take my sleeping bag to the living room and lay it out on the floor. I go and tell everyone goodnight, then make my way to the lamp in the living room. I turn the lamp off, then slowly climb into my sleeping bag, it was hard to know what I was doing for a minute because it was pitch black.

I finally get settled into my sleeping bag, but I couldn't get comfortable. This was going to be a long night.  
45 minutes had past when I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter, I wanted it to be longer but oh well. Thanks for the review and adding to you _story alerts_ ****lists! It means a bunch! I'll try to get chapter 3 out soon! Also, I hope you didn't mind me changing point of views throughout the story, I just thought it would be more interesting if you could be able to see Cartman's point of view too! Okay, until the next chapter! :) ~Stylexo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Its been so long since I've written on this story that I forgot where I left off so I had to go back and read a little bit of my last chapter! Aha.. anyways without further ado, I will now start! ^^ ~Sxo**

**IMPORTANT: I do not own South Park, all characters, locations, etc. are copyright of Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V. **

I had been waken up to the smell of breakfast cooking. It smelled like tacos... Then again, being in the Donovan Household meant you lived off of tacos.  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Oh goody. I have always had tacos for dinner, but breakfast? I swear to God if I have to eat tacos again for lunch and dinner I will rip my balls off with my bare hands.  
I make my way into the dining room with Clyde and Butters, they had already been awake for about an hour, because they were't the only ones out of us three altogether that had droopy eyes and looked half asleep. Clyde's sister comes down and fixes a bowl of cereal - WAIT A SECOND! MAYBE I DON'T HAVE TO EAT TACOS! OH PRAISE THE LORD!

Wrong.

I get up to fix myself a bowl of cereal. I touched the box of cereal and my hand gets smacked.  
"What do you think you're doing?!", Clyde's sister hissed at me.  
"I am getting myself a bowl of cereal so I don't have to eat tacos for breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"That's MY cereal, buddy!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah.. you heard me!"

I take my hands away from the cereal and get a plate and fix myself a taco. I had to settle for fucking tacos... I wasn't happy about it either. Butters kept pointing out my pissy mood all day. I wish Clyde didn't like tacos so much at times, because when it comes to him obsessing with things, they're his obsession until the day he dies.

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

I had heard that Craig was over at Clyde's house. Perfect. I think I'll take something precious of his... revenge is a sweet thing... Maybe I'll threaten to harm his sister. Of course I wouldn't really harm his sister, I mean.. come on! I'm a dick but I'm not that much of a dick.. am I? Well whatever, Craig deserves what he's about to get! I know just the perfect thing... I'm going to take his guinea pig. Nothing seems more important to Craig then Stripe. Perfect, right? I'll threaten to make guinea pig hamburgers if he won't let us write about Hitler.. He'll sure to give in!

Its decided. My plan for revenge has been chosen. Its almost as evil as the time I killed my half brother's parents and fed them to him in chili.  
I let 10 hours of the day go by. I entertain myself by playing on my xbox and having a tea party with my stuffed animals. As soon as the clock strikes 11:00, I put on a ski mask, a black jacket, some black jeans, and a black backpack to help carry the things I need to get into Craig's bedroom.

I walk along the sidewalks in a pitch black neighborhood, so I won't be spotted doing something suspicious.  
As I reach Craig's house, I sneak around through the bushes so I can't get caught. I check to make sure nobody is around any of the windows before I make my move.  
The coast is clear. I walk swiftly and quietly to the side of the house where Craig's room is. Even better. He left his window open. I throw my grappling hook and after it catches onto the window seal, I pull to make sure its tight enough. I climb up the side of the house and into Craig's room.

I walk throughout his room. I see Stripe in his cage getting a drink. I get out a brown paper bag I had in my backpack. I open up the door to Stripe's cage and I get him and put him in the bag. I twist the top of the bag shut and I poke little air holes just in case. I put the bag back in my backpack and start heading out the window. I loosen up the grappling hook so I can get it down easy. I quickly climb down from his window and yank the grappling hook from his window seal. I put the grappling hook back in my backpack.

"Success!", I say to myself while smirking and walking back towards my house.

**Craig's P.O.V. **

Nighttime already. Today went by fast, considering we actually decided to start on our project without Cartman. You know what.. fuck Cartman. Who needs him anyways? If he wants to write about Hitler so bad well then he should just do his own project!

* * *

**A/N: Rather a shorter chapter this time. Just something quick to post since its been... gosh 3-4 months since I last wrote a chapter for this story. Haha anyways I hope you enjoyed! ^^ ~Sxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm making it my goal to finish this story before I start on anything else! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, all rights belong to Matt and Trey.**

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V.**

As I wake up I blink a few times.

I yawn loudly and rub my eyes to wake up better.

I put some clothes on and walk into the bathroom.

I look up at my sleepy reflection in the mirror and look down at the sink.

I walk on over to the toilet and unzip my pants to go number one.

After I use the restroom I wash my hands and splash some water on my eyes.

I silently make my way to the kitchen in a sluggish manner.

I walk in and to my surprise there were pancakes cooked up instead of tacos.

HALLELUJAH!

I quickly grab a plate and put two pancakes in the plate, then I slather some butter on each one and pour maple syrup on the first one, then stacking the second on top and adding syrup to that one as well.

I open the refrigerator and get the gallon of 2% milk jug out.

I place the jug on the counter and get a glass from the cabinet.

I pour some milk into the glass and then put it back in the refrigerator.

I go find where Clyde and Butters are sitting, then join them to see what they're talking about.

"Okay okay so I think I got it... In 1773 was when The Boston Tea Party took place, and during that event is when townspeople dressed up as Native Americans threw 342 chests of tea into the water."  
Butters was jotting down this on a piece of notebook paper.

"Oh hey Craig. We're just figuring up with the events during the Revolutionary War. We thought that it would be easier to write down hints to put in our paper, and then when we go to school tomorrow, we can easily get our paper written fast. Today we're going to make the powerpoint so we'll already be done with that."  
Clyde told me all the things he and Butters had planned out, and I went along with the plan.

I wondered what Cartman had been up to. He hasn't made himself visible to the public all weekend, and I called Kyle yesterday evening to see if Cartman had been with them, but he wasn't. Cartman must have really taken this whole deal personal. But he would get over it someday, hopefully.

After a few hours of jotting down the rest of the facts from our historical topic, we decided to eat lunch, and I got lucky again because I got to eat pizza.  
So no more fucking tacos for me. Thank God.

I head home around 7:00, to go eat dinner with my family, and Butters stays the night at Clyde's again and just gets up and goes to school with him.

Morning comes.  
My alarm wakes me up at 7:00.

I hit the _Off _button and yank the sheets off my body.

I get up and head into the bathroom.

I strip off my clothes and turn the shower on.

While waiting for the water to heat up I decide to use the restroom.

After I get done with my shower and get clothed, I walk downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal and watch the news, I mean come on, what else is there to really watch of a morning?

By the time it's 8:00, I grab my backpack and head on over to school, which is a few blocks from my neighborhood.

The school day goes by slow, until I hit 6th period, which goes by fast since me, Clyde, and Butters wrote our paper.

"So tomorrow we're gonna present our project to the class, I told Mr. Garrison that we had already created our powerpoint and that we finished our paper.", Clyde informed me.

"Yeah, its gonna be neat-o!", Butters was grinning from ear to ear.

The fact that we're already done makes me happy because now we won't have to worry about it, but the problem is that Cartman still hasn't shown his face, and he didn't come to school today. Things are getting pretty fishy around here.

After school I head home, I walk up the stairs to my room to see a note on my bedroom door.

_Craig,_

_This is what you get you no good asshole._

_If you want to see your precious Stripe ever again,_

_you have to allow me to have our group write about Hitler. _

_-Cartman_

That fucking fat ass has Stripe!

**NOBODY **takes **MY **Stripe unless they wanna die!

I couldn't stand it. I needed to get my Stripe back!

Tonight I was determined to do just that.

Around 11:30, I sneak out of my bedroom dressed in full black, with a small container that Stripe would be kept in until I got him back home.

I sneak around through the allies so I wouldn't get caught.

I finally reach Cartman's house and I sneak in through the back door.

As I walk by his mom's bedroom I hear a mixture of moaning and sex sounds.

I quietly make my way to Cartman's room and sneak in. I get close to his face then I punch him hard enough to knock him out.

I look around and finally see Stripe imprisoned in a Lego house Cartman must have built.

I pick him up and set him in the container, then I quickly and quietly sneak back downstairs and walk back out the back door. I make my way back home and back to my room, where I change out of my black clothing and into my pjs. I put Stripe back in his cage and give him food and water, then I can finally, peacefully get some sleep.

* * *

**Ahh.. a somewhat longer chapter then the last, anyways I hope you guys liked, and chapter 5 will be up soon! I promise. :)  
~Stylexo**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said, I will be writing a new chapter everyday until I finish this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, All rights go to Matt and Trey.**

* * *

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

"Poopsie-kinz, its time to wake up."

I feel someone shaking my body for me to get up.

I sit up, and rub my eyes with my fists. I look over at my clock to check the time, which the clock says its 7:15 AM.

I go across the hall to my bathroom, and I strip my clothes off and turn the water on.

As I wait for the water to heat up, I use the restroom.

When I'm done I stick my hand underneath the faucet to check the temperature, then I turn the shower on.

I climb into the shower and grab the shampoo bottle, then squirt some into my hand. I even out the shampoo on both hands, then I scrub it throughout my hair.

I let the shampoo stay in my hair for a bit, so I grab the washcloth and the bar of soap.

I scrub the soap onto the washcloth, then I put the bar of soap back up.

I scrub my body with the soapy washcloth, then I rinse the soap out of it.

I rinse the soap off my body, then I rinse the shampoo out of my hair.

I turn off the shower and grab my towel and dry my hair, then I dry my body and wrap the towel around my waist.

I walk back into my room and put on my underwear.

I put on the usual brown trousers, a Terrence & Phillip shirt, which was still banned from the school's dress code, but I didn't give a shit. I put my red coat on over it, and I grab my teal hat and yellow mittens from the top of my dresser.

I head downstairs for a quick breakfast before I have to go back to school.

Ugh.

I didn't go yesterday.

I wasn't sick.

I just didn't want to go.

For a reason.

I grab my breakfast that my mom had cooked me, and scoff it down.

Then I put my hat and mittens on, and grab my backpack.

Just then I had remembered about Craig's guinea pig.

Oh well. I'm sure it will be fine until I can get back home from school.

"Honey, before you go to school, give mommy kisses."

"Fuck off mom!" Were my last words before leaving for school.

I walk on over to the bus stop and stand beside Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.

I clear my throat. "Hey guys." I manage to avoid eye contact.

"Hey fat ass. Where were you yesterday?"

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned, thank you very much, Kyle! And anyways, I was... sick."

"What? Did you get AIDS?", Kenny laughed.

"No I did not get AIDS, Kenny!"

The three friends laughed. God how I hated them so much.

"So how's your project coming along?"

"Its doing fine, Kyle! And anyways why do you care?"

Kyle snickered. "Well its just that, Craig told me about the whole deal."

"Oh what?! That I wanted Hitler as our project and they wouldn't do it?! You know, you should really learn to stay out of other people's business, Kyle! Because someday, its gonna come back and kick you in the balls!"

"Cartman, its okay. He was just asking."

Ugh. Stan was standing up for Kyle again.

"Stop standing up for your boyfriend you fag! He's ten, he can handle it himself!"

"Cartman! Me and Stan are not gay!"

Kyle had his fist near my face at this point.

"So don't you ever, EVER call us gay or even joke around that we are!"

He grabs ahold of my coat collar.

"Do you hear me?! Because, so help me God, if you do, I will kick your ass."

Kyle lets go and backs away. He gives me a dirty look as he goes back to standing in between Stan and Kenny.

Just then, the school bus pulls up.

I'm the first one to get on out of us four.

I go and take a seat by Butters.

"Hey Eric!" Butters was as cheerful as ever.

"Hey Butters."

"So where were you yesterday?

"I was home, sick."

"Oh well glad to see your face again, which means your feeling better."

"Yeah, I um.. had a terrible sore throat."

"That sucks. I hate sore throats."

"Yeah, well I'm better now so it doesn't matter."

Me and Butters sit together in silence during the whole rest of the bus ride to school.

**Craig's P.O.V.**

I seen Cartman showing his face at school today. Which is good, because now I'm gonna have a firm talk about him stealing Stripe. Recess would be the best time to do so.

After lunch I meet Cartman out by the swingset.

"Cartman.. Why did you take Stripe?"

"Well because I was gonna use him to change your mind about the project."

"Cartman, we already completed our project. We're presenting it in 6th period."

"What?!" Cartman had a shocked look.

"Yeah, while you were out moping around or whatever the hell you were doing, we worked on our project, and got it completed. And Clyde told the teacher that you didn't help at all or even participate, so Mr. Garrison is giving you an F on the assignment. Its what you get for being an asshole like always."

"Um, HELLO. I wasn't being an asshole! I was sick all weekend!"

"Right and you could have told us you were..."

"What?! Are you saying I'm fibbing about being sick, Craig?!"

"No, I didn't say that, but now that you mention it, yes, I think you are fibbing about being sick."

That pissed him off.

"Whatever! Fuck you, Craig! I was sick!"

"Oh and hey, Cartman. While we're getting pissed off at each other for something, I'd just like to say, nobody touches Stripe. Don't even think about Stripe."

I raise my fist and punch him in the nose.

From then on, Cartman sissies out like always and runs crying to the teachers on recess duty. But that was the issue, I gave him a bloody nose and now I knew I was in trouble.

The teacher on duty blows the whistle to go to 6th period.

As I was getting my books from my locker, the intercom beeps with the counselor talking on the speaker.

"Craig Tucker, please report to the principal's office."

I put my books back up and go to the principal's office.

"There you are young man! Explain to me why you felt the need to punch Eric in the nose and give him a nose bleed.", Principal Victoria scolded me.

So, then I explained everything.

"Well young man, you have after school detention to go to today."

So she signs me a detention slip, and I head on out to the hallway to get my books again, then I have to walk into Mr. Garrison's class late again.

"There you are, Craig. Please have a seat. Oh and there's no need to worry about your historical project presentation, Clyde and Butters already presented, and along with Eric, you get an F for not participating."

What?! I participated! I helped write the damn paper and create the powerpoint! This is downright bullshit! Cartman caused this! That fucking fat ass is gonna get it now!

I wade out the rest of the boring school day, then head off to detention for 1 hour.

After detention I head over to Cartman's house about the whole deal.

He opens the door.

"Craaaaig! Hey bro, how ya doin'?!"

"Don't play that game with me, tubby! Your the damn reason why I got that F! And you're gonna pay for it too!

I started hitting my left palm with my right fist.

"L-look Craig, you don't have to kick my ass.."

"Oh but I am."

I grab ahold of him and take him the the ally behind his house where I easily corner him.

I punch his face several times, enough to bruise his forehead, give him another bloody nose, and a black eye.

Then I kick him in his balls and watch him roll around in pain on the ground.

"That's what you get, you bitch."

I spit on him and walk away like nothing had happened.

* * *

**That's my chapter for today! Reviews are appreciated. :)  
-Stylexo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. All the rights belong to Matt and Trey.**

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V.**

It's Wednesday.

A normal school day goes by as usual.

I sit through 5 full fifty minute long periods before lunch.

When it comes to lunch, I sit with the usual friends: Clyde, Token, and Tweek.

Clyde was the first to speak. "Sorry about the assignment dude. I didn't know you'd be getting an F. After class I tried to explain to Mr. Garrison that you did participate by helping, and that you were in the principal's office, but he didn't care."

"It's fine, my parents aren't going to care if my grade dropped because of the assignment or anything."

"Do your parents even- AAH!- care what you do period?"

"No, Tweek. They don't. How was your project with Kyle, Stan, and Kenny?"

"It was- AGH!- good."

"Did you make a good grade at least?

"AHH! Yes, Kyle's really- AGH!- smart. He knows lots of- AAH!- historical things."

"Uh huh. What about you Token? Weren't you partnered with Bradley, Kevin, and Jimmy?"

"Oh, yeah. We all got a B." Token looked a little upset about the grade.

"Hey, dude. At least you didn't get anything worse. Maybe it could have been a C or even a D. Be grateful you at least got a B."

That seemed to cheer him up a little.

"Yeah, you're right, Craig." He smiled a little."

"No problem, dude."

Just then, Cartman came up to our table.

He cleared his throat. "Good day, gentlemen."

Cartman was wearing his usual clothes, except his nose and cheek were bruised, and his left eye was a purplish color.

"Whoa, dude! What happened to you?!", Clyde asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just.. fell down the stairs last night. That's all. Nothing bad."

Cartman looked like he wanted to cry. I couldn't help but feel bad to what I had done to him.

I admit. I might have a few anger issues. But I was like my dad. If something pissed me off, then I'd try to resolve the issue with violence.

"Well you guys, I have to be going now, I'll talk to you later."

Cartman quickly glanced at me before proceeding to the table where Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat.

"He looked- GAH!- awful, Craig! I feel bad for him."

"Yeah..", was all I could say. I really showed no emotion no matter if I felt bad about what I did or not.

The bell for 6th period rang and I stormed out as quickly as possible to get my books and get to class.

I walked into class and sat my books on my desk, right after I walked in, Butters came up to me.

"Hey uh, Craig. I'm awful sorry about your grade and all, I wish I could make things better for you."

"It's okay, Butters. I've gotten over it."

"Will your parents ground you for your bad grade? "

"No, Butters. They're not like that. They don't give two shits about what I do."

"Oh, well alright. Uh, talk to ya later, fella!"

Butters walks back to his desk and sits down.

After the bell rings, everyone is pretty much seated.

Mr. Garrison walks in.

"Okay class, well I'd have to say everyone did a great job on their projects and presentations. Now for today, we're just going to be taking a small break. You will have a free day today to get caught up in any missing assignments, or you can simply read a book. If you and your friend have nothing to do then you may talk, but make sure you're not distracting others."

He goes and sits down at his desk and starts flipping through some book that looked to be as thick as _Breaking Dawn. _

I look around and see Kyle reading a book, Cartman drawing stupid and offensive pictures of Kyle, Kenny flipping through some _Playboy _magazine thats hidden in his open textbook, which the teacher thinks he's reading, Butters doodling flowers in his _Hello Kitty _notebook, Stan talking to Wendy about something, from the looks of it, it's something lovey-dovey. Jimmy and Timmy are talking, and all the other girls are sitting in a group, probably talking about shoes or something, then I see Token and Clyde chatting with each other, and I see Tweek sitting by himself, so I go over and join him.

"Hey Tweekers."

"GAH! Oh.. hey, Craig."

"Wanna chat?"

"Sure. -AAH!"

"Everyone seemed busy doing their own thing, and I seen you sitting all by yourself, so I came to join you."

"That's- AGH!- cool, man."

"Yeah.. Um, Tweek.. Can I tell you something?"

"GAH! Of course."

"Well, you know how Cartman.. looked all beat up at lunch?"

"Yeah. AHH!"

"Well.. Last night I went to his house.. And I dragged him out to the ally behind his house, and beat him up.. Because he was the one that caused me to get the F on the assignment, and I feel bad now."

"Well, just- GAH!- apologize to him after- AGH!- school today."

"I think I just might do that."

Me and Tweek spend the rest of the class period chatting.

After school gets out, I go home for an after school snack, and to watch the new episode of _Red Racer. _

As soon as the episode is over with, I grab my shoes and my cell phone.

I slip my shoes on and stick my phone in my back pocket, then I walk out of the house.

I walk along the sidewalk for about six blocks to Cartman's house, and when I get there I ring the doorbell.

Instead of him answering, his mom comes to the door.

"Oh, Craig. Come on in.", is how Liane greets me.

I nod and smile, then walk into the Cartman household.

His mom is so nice, I wish my mom was like her.

"I'll get Cartman to come downstairs, he's in his room playing on his X-Box."

I wait for Cartman to come out from his room. His cat comes up and starts rubbing on my legs.

I pet his cat just to pass the time.

Finally, he comes downstairs.

"Oh.. C-Craig... H-hi..."

Cartman looked a little scared.

"Cartman.. I just want to say I'm sorry, for how I've acted. I know violence isn't the answer, and again, I'm sorry."

"Yeah.."

That seemed to help ease him a little bit.

"Anyways, I should have taken your idea for Hitler as our project into consideration instead of tossing it to the side."

"Yeah, well.. I know a lot of people don't like Hitler."

"Yeah, but um anyways, that's all I came to say. That, and, sorry for beating you up last night."

I leave right after that.

I felt a different feeling.

One I really haven't felt.

This feeling felt good, too.

I walked strait home, and dinner was ready.

After dinner I played a few video games before taking a shower, and then I headed onto bed.

* * *

**Okay, well that's my story. I hope you enjoyed. :D  
I'll be working on my other incomplete story as well. :)  
~Stylexo**


End file.
